The Cinnamini Monster
This page is about the episode. For the creature, please see Cinnamini Monster. "The Cinnamini Monster" is the sixth episode in the first season of Chowder. It is the sixth episode overall. Synopsis Chowder discovers a lonely monster in the forest and has to find a way to escape his emotionally needy new "friend". Plot The gang is working on a order for Dumplings, and now all they have to do is pack them. Chowder suggests that they should chop them with a giant ax but Mung suggests using Cinnamini powder. Shnitzel, having an allergy to Cinnamini, sneezes and wastes the entire bottle. So the gang goes out on a journey to find the Cinnamini Tree to finish the dish. They journey through waters and thick forests untill they finally find the Cinnamini Tree. Mung puts on the "Cinnamini Sucker" to gather the spice but Chowder gets in the way and gets his lips stuck in the suction. Schnitzel quickly switches the vacuum to blow which sends Chowder bumping into the tree, shrinking him. It turns out that the Cinnamini Tree is actually home to a lonely Cinnamini Monster which brings Chowder inside. Mung begs the monster to give Chowder back to them, but the monster just shuts the blinds and ignores him. While in the tree, Chowder realizes that the monster isn't mean, just lonely, as evidenced by the collection of pictures on the wall showing the monster without any friends. The monster invites Chowder to a game of "Apology", which has a long list of rules: 1. Roll dice. 2. Retrieve dice. 3. Take 39 cards from the middle of the deck, fold each in half, then mail to manufacturer, wait 4 to 6 weeks for cards to be returned, the divide X by the power of 9 to the 8th dimension, afterwhich you may move your piece 27 degrees diagonally along the space-time continuum... When Chowder asks if there's something else they could play, the monster cries. Chowder decides to go get help and calls out to Mung. He blows cinnamini at Mung which shrinks him and makes Shnitzel sneeze again. Mung is terrified of the monster at first, but Chowder says that the Monster is a just a lonely shut-in. Mung wants to leave but Chowder convinces him to play one round of the game to make the monster happy. Mung agrees but warns that he is a shark at games. He plays the board game with the monster and the monster wins. Mung and Chowder go to leave but the monster switches board games. Mung tries to tell the monster that they should go, but the monster holds up a rule that says nobody is allowed to leave the monster's house until they beat the monster at his own game. Mung calls on Schnitzel and shrinks him in order for him to help them win. Shnitzel begins playing the board game with the Cinnamini Monster. Shnitzel throws the ball into a roulette ("Ooh ooh! You rolled a 96!" -Mung Daal) only to get moved to a lower number by the monster. ("Oh. My bad. You rolled a 2."), forcing him to choose a card from the "Chest of Dreams" which only reads "Radda Radda Radda". Mung Daal translates it as "Move ahead of the player in front." Panicking, the Monster switches board games again to keep him from winning. Mung decides they need a ringer, someone who never loses, and brings Truffles. She is fascinated by the board game but insults the monster and the house. They begin to play against each other, and after a long day of gaming, Truffles finally wins. However, instead of letting them go, the monster switches to another board game, locks the door, and swallows the key. Chowder and the gang are stuck with the monster, maybe forever. When Chowder moans that he wants to go home, Mung replies "This is home now", and the episode ends with Mung, Chowder, Shnitzel, Truffles, and the Cinnamini Monster in a new picture frame saying "Just the 5 of us!" with the monster making a peace sign and looking happy for the first time as the episode ends. Trivia *When Mung Daal says that they'll never get out of the house, Chowder says that the monster's almost out of snacks. He then says in a child-like British voice: "I'm hungry, Mung. I really am!" This is a reference to 101 Dalmatians. *When Mung Daal said the Monster rolled a 73 actually it was 72. *Schnitzel sneezed, but he has no visible nose. *When Chowder was first in the Cinnamini Monster's house and Chowder was throwing plates at the Cinnamini Monster,the window had no key hole, but when Chowder, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, and Truffles were leaving, the window had a key hole. *Chowder refers to the Cinnamini Monster as a boy, but it could possibly be a girl, suggested by the picture, "I'm not lonely, cuz I got u.", and it is voiced by a male (noises only). **However, this is most likely a joke and may further prove the notion that the monster is male. *The game pieces for the second board game is a blue pawn, a green cube, an orange pyramid, burnt toast, a pink sphere (Resembling Gum from the previous episode), and a gold star. *The wheel in the third game resembles a roulette at a casino. *The card picked from "The Chest of Dreams" is a reference to Monopoly'' ''because of the policeman yelling "Radda radda radda." *When Mung said to lie to Truffles about Chowder being eaten by bears. That's not a good a lie because Chowder's a cat, rabbit and "bear". *It is unknown how Chowder and company escaped. **The episode may be non-canon, but it could possibly be that the house rotted over time. **C.H. Greenblatt said on his Tumblr page that they escaped by killing the monster, cutting open his belly, and reaching into him to get the key. **It could also be possible that Chowder ate his way through the house, thus allowing him and the others to escape. *Mung mentions his mother to Chowder, this marks the first and only time he mentions one of his family. Gallery Official art Shnitzel 04.jpg Screenshots vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h08m13s16.png Chowder-cinnamini.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-15-19h19m49s146.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h08m09s234.png Cinnaminitree.jpg Cinnamini sucker.jpg 098644764.gif vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h44m39s208.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h44m40s232.png vlcsnap-2012-11-03-05h07m52s243.png vlcsnap-2012-10-15-19h00m44s179.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes